Keepers
by GaleWhale
Summary: Rachel, Santana, Finn and Puck were just doing their respective jobs, going about their lives in the kingdom of Lyraneu. They never expected what came next. I suck at summary's please give it a try. Faberry, Brittana among others. T for now. I DONT OWN GLEE I DONT OWN GLEE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N: I don't own Glee or it's characters.

**3:00PM **

**Four days Prior to Catalyst Deliverance **

**One day post Catalyst theft **

**Erthian elf kingdom: Village Kirahe, Outskirts.**

Noah Puckerman was critically injured.

Worse than any of us thought he was. But why did he not tell us?

Leave it to Noah to create a huge mess of such a simple thing.

We rushed him into Brittaney's home, where her village healer did many things to try and fix the fool, and we were told it was hopeless.

He said Noah had lost all feeling.

Right before he started bleeding out of every possible hole in his body.

I tried to help sooth everyone. Calm them down. But my efforts were in vain. We were all panicked and afraid for Noah.

Quinn paced outside the large double doors that led to the Shaman Chambers; I think Brittaney called it, while the rest of us sat in the Great hall, quietly contemplating the events that took place.

One. Sue got the best of us. She tricked us into basically handing her the Catalyst on a silver platter surrounded by rose petals that said "_Go ahead and kick our asses."_

Two. Prior to Sue taking the Catalyst, she shot Noah with her still unknown powers, resulting in Brittaney's village healer not exactly knowing how to heal him, working on luck alone.

Three. Post Catalyst stealing, Noah refused any assistance from anyone who offered (most of us). Then he continued to fight after firmly stating he was perfectly healthy.

And now we are here.

I didn't notice the doors to the Shaman Chambers open, for I was busy drawing on the soil filled floor. I didn't notice the Shaman call me to follow him, until I felt a foot nudge my knee from where I was sitting with my legs crossed neatly on the floor.

I looked up to see Mercedes smiling sadly down at me, motioning with a small jerk of her head towards the doors.

I stood immediately, brushing myself off.

"Asriel," I'll never get used to these 'Chosen one' names, "Kirjava was asking for you. Only you." He added with a pointed look at Quinn who had just before asked, or rather demanded, that she see him.

I walked carefully, collecting my thoughts until one remained, _"Why is Puck asking for me?"_

I stopped briefly to look back at everyone else.

The ones that caught my eye first were Brittaney and Santana. They were sitting on one of the four tangled wooden benches. The Erthian girl was calmly stroking Santana's arm, a blank yet thoughtful expression on her face, while Santana picked absent mindedly at one of the few leaves growing from one of the twisted branches that made up the bench.

I had never seen Santana look that…Lost.

Next were Tina and Mike.

The skilful thieves were sitting on the floor next to Santana and Brittaney's bench, legs crossed, hands folded neatly at their abdomen. I think they were meditating. Of course I couldn't see their lips due to the thick black layering on them from head to toe, but I could see the cloth where their lips would be moving ever so slightly, as if reciting a prayer.

Their eyes were closed.

I shifted my gaze to Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Sam and Blaine.

All five were on the bench on the opposite site of the hall from Brittaney and the others, a carpet of soil separating them. Each of them had a different look in their eyes, but all related to sadness.

Finn sat a little away from everyone else.

He held tears in his eyes.

Of course he did. Puck is his best friend. Almost a brother. Out of all of us he probably how the most right to cry without judgment.

Then I circled back to Quinn.

My Quinn.

It pained me to see her so sad about this. Puck had been with her since the start. Always making sure she was ok. Always protecting her. Puck is, like he is to Finn, a brother to her.

It's selfish of me to feel jealous that she was this upset.

That's when it hit me.

Everyone looks so worn. So weary and defeated.

I wanted to contemplate on this more but the Shaman clearing his throat pulled me out of my thoughts. "I think it is best if we hurry, Asriel."

That was code for _"He's dying fast. Get in here before he's gone."_

I gave a quick nod, slipping inside the large doors just before the Shaman.

They closed with a loud, echoing groan.

The Shaman motioned for me to follow him down the path.

I looked around, seeing nothing but tree branches, bent in such a way that they made a tunnel-like entryway. Sunlight peaked through the spaces in between the branches shyly, as if asking permission to shine on this somber afternoon.

There were many flowers woven through the branches. Many petals were floating, as though without gravity, through the air. They had a certain sadness to them. Like they knew someone good and brave was dying this day. Like they knew today was not a day to dance joyously with the wind.

The Shaman came to a slow halt at some smooth oak doors with many Erthian patterns and symbols on it.

As he opened the doors, a circular, large room revealed itself. This room had a blue tinge to it, a faint, yet strong, light blue aura. And it was certainly more caught up with modern technology.

As I stared at the many wires running through the circular room I noticed that the room itself seemed to breathe. It seemed to have a pulse. If one were to pay close attention they would see the blue glow get slightly brighter, and then dim every couple of seconds.

The Shaman saw my wondrous look, and humbly decided to explain.

"We may be creatures of nature and ways of old, but considering how much this world has advanced, we need at least a little technology to keep in touch with the other sectors, specifically your advisor, William, considering he is in the center of the hell Sue has created in the Kingdom Lyraneu. Right now, Kirjava is hooked up to one of the generators," He motioned to one of the four tall pillars that stretched lazily up to the top of the room. "That is all that is keeping him alive, if even. He is very determined to speak to you, Asriel. I think in the long run, that is what keeps his heart beating."

I fought the urge to tell him my name was not Asriel.

It was Rachel.

But I held my tongue. Noah was more important right now.

"Sadly, it is rare than I speak to him. With how far out the elven kingdoms are from your own, and how apparently strict Sue and her armies are, it is nearly impossible to talk to about anyone outside elven territory altogether." The Shaman led me around the four pillars until a layer of white edged into my line of sight. There was an opening in the back of the room, a balcony looking out on the elven lands. There were a set of tightly woven stick doors, held open by two statues of what looked to be dragon heads.

White sheers flowed effortlessly at the entrance. On the balcony was a small bed, fit for an ill person. On it was none other than Noah.

I instantly ran to his side, for he was deathly pale. His cheeks were gaunt and his eyes no longer held the fierce determination they did merely hours before. I took his hand worriedly while gazing at him.

Noah had been looking out towards the forest below, until he felt me by his side. He slowly turned his head.

"Rachel. You came."

Those words broke my heart. They sounded slurred and weak.

"Of course I did, Noah. You know I'd do anything for you. You're my friend." Noah nodded meekly. "I need you to do me," he stopped to take a breath. I waited patiently, "a favor. Call it payment for saving your life when all of this-" pause, "-started." I nodded eagerly, "Yes, anything Noah, I can assure you I'll do it."

A small smile played on the warrior's lips. "I need you to end this. Make sure you defeat Sue. Make sure everyone survives." I frowned slightly, opening my mouth and closing it again like a fish. "I also need you to take care of Finn." This time, I spoke.

"Finn? Noah Finn doesn't even like me." Noah only shook his head, "doesn't matter. He's probably out there with everyone else," Another pause," looking like a damn fool, crying and whatnot. Rachel. He's going to take this the hardest. I know Quinn will too. But she has you to help her while she's down. I am all Finn has, really." I looked down, away from his eyes. I couldn't take how they tore away at me. Leaving me vulnerable and exposing me as if my time of judgment had come.

"I…I will, Noah. I promise Finn will be ok. As will everyone else once we take Sue down and lock her away forever-"

"No!"

I gazed at Noah with wide eyes at his exclamation. "Noah…I thought you wanted us to defeat her?" Noah only shook his head, "I want you to defeat her, once and for all. I want you to kill her when the time comes, Rachel."

My blood ran cold.

Kill Sue? Kill another living being? It's not as though I had not killed before but those were desperate measures. Those were truly life threatening situations. The people I had killed gave me no alternative. If we all had Sue cornered, we could arrest her, put her in prison for the rest of her days.

"Noah I can't kill her. Not when there's another, non-violent way." I said slowly. Noah's eyes flared briefly, "Prison is only temporary, Rachel. Sue will break out and this will all start again. Her power is unknown, Rachel, _unknown_. That means there's no way of stopping it. We must destroy her and all knowledge of her powers. We must prevent the next generations to come from suffering as many of us have. Plus, you've killed before. What's the issue here?"

I sighed, thinking of a way to word this without wasting too much time that I didn't have. "Noah. When I killed those people it was not necessarily…me. I was hired to kill those people. In my faith, the body and soul are seen as separate entities."

Noah looked confused.

I tried again, "My people see our bodies as merely tools or vessels through which people can choose to commit an act of murder, similar to a sword. If a sword cuts down an innocent, is it the sword that is guilty; or the person wielding it? In this case, I am the sword. The person who has asked me to kill is the one wielding me."

Noah glared at me, "You are not a sword, Rachel." I gently shook my head, "But I am also not a murderer. I simply carry out the work that my contracts are too afraid to do themselves. I am their weapon. I am their Golem."

In a flash, Noah reached up and grabbed my long black coat, yanking it down until I was mere inches above his face. "Then be _my_ sword. Be _my_ Golem. Kill Sue Sylvester when the time is right." He hissed out the last sentence. I stared at him with scared eyes as he released my jacket collar, his hand falling with a thud and he began coughing madly.

Yet I did not back away.

Until the Shaman shouted something in Erthian and many other elves came rushing in, ushering me away until I lost sight of one Noah Puckerman.

. . . .

Noah Puckerman died 5 minutes after the elven doctors rushed me back into the Grand Hall where eager ears awaited.

Now we all stood outside.

The sun ironically shone brightly, as if signifying another has joined its ranks.

All of us were gathered around a casket that held our dear friend, safely securing him. Many were crying.

But I had no tears.

Only thoughts.

But I pushed those thoughts for later. Right now, one Finn Hudson needed me. The poor boy was a wreck. He was sobbing uncontrollably on his knees next to the casket, allowing his tears to flow freely onto Noah Puckerman's body.

Beside me was Quinn. Her face was a stony mask, yet tears still gathered in her eyes.

Across from me was Santana. She was also, crying. That's when I realized the magnitude of an effect this would have on us.

A lot of things happened that day.

Sue Sylvester took the Catalyst, the key to winning this everlasting war, right out of our hands that day.

I saw Santana Lopez cry for the first and possibly the last time that day. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing I could do to comfort her.

Noah Puckerman saved our lives that day. And there is nothing, _nothing_, we can ever do to repay a debt that large.

Noah Puckerman gave up his life that day.

And he took a little bit from each of us with him.

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism, thanks ~Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own glee or it's characters

**12:34AM**

**Rachel**

**Five weeks prior Catalyst theft Kingdom of Lyraneu: Council Tower.**

It was getting very hot in the air vent. The cooling cycle must have gone to a different floor.

That meant I had to take care of my target soon. Luckily he was unsuspecting of my being in his home, literally right above him.

It was checkmate.

He took a sip of what looked to be Druin whiskey, which surprised me considering the Druin elves drank alcohol that would destroy the insides of a human.

He frowned, left the kitchen and entered his bed chambers.

I crawled with the utmost care to the nearest hatch, opened it and lowered myself steadily to the ground of the living room.

It was show time.

. . . .

Jay Henry let out a tired sigh as his apartment door slid shut behind him.

He didn't understand why his life seemed so…hard.

He stepped into the kitchen, grasping for the waiting bottle or Druin whiskey, specially ordered, and poured himself a small glass.

He had a seat on the Council. That alone should have made his life much easier by now. He had no wife, no children, just work, his jerk of a boss and stress.

He took a sip of the whiskey and headed toward his chambers.

Jay rummaged around for his tablet.

When found, it lit up green as Jay waved his hand in front of it to wake it up.

He tapped away at the hologram, deleting emails from annoying consultants that he only kept around for his image and political benefit.

Entranced by the green glow, he walked back out to the living room, unaware of the shadow coming up behind him.

His eyes widened when he felt the unforgiving coldness of a wire around his throat.

The wire pulled tight.

Jay hardly felt the glass and tablet slip from his hands as he reached up to claw at the wire, twisting and turning to try and escape.

Jay's legs finally caved, resulting in his sinking to the ground still thrashing like a fish out of water.

. . . .

Even when Jay Henry's body went slack, I did not loosen my hold on the wire, despite the burning sensation I now felt in my arms.

I pressed my knee in between his shoulder blades and pulled back once more, waiting for all of the life to seep out of him.

I allowed my eyes to stray, looking at my surroundings for the first time.

Jay Henry had many plaques, a certificate for graduating from a well know academy hung on the wall next to a certificate in karate.

I scoffed.

Fortunately I was lucky enough to be trained by a master in the art of killing, teaching me the importance of patience and gratitude. A rushed hit could be dangerously catastrophic.

So I waited, knowing in the end, it would benefit me more. It had certainly saved my life more than once.

Exactly a minute later I shoved the body aside, checking for a pulse.

Upon finding none, I bowed my head and whispered a few words of prayer.

I scanned the quiet apartment thoroughly for any sign that I had been here, wiping down the surface of every chair every desk, reattaching the air vent from which I came.

Then my eyes fell upon the bottle in the kitchen, ever waiting to be used.

I smiled to myself.

Mr. Henry wouldn't need it anymore.

. . . .

A nervous man paced behind his desk, glancing at me every few seconds with eyes that mixed both fear and admiration.

I stood with my feet shoulder width apart, and my hands placed neatly in front of me.

He tapped at his tablet, "There. 5,000 just as you asked. Transferred to your account."

I stared at him.

When he realized I wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Fine, 8,000."

I turned on my heel with a satisfied look in my eye and marched out the door, listening to the hiss of it opening and closing like a snake.

. . . .

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism, thanks ~Gale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Glee or it's characters

**11:00PM **

**Rory McKnight **

**Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Lyraneu: Central Electrical power plant.**

"_Rory, reroute those circuits, would ya? I'm taking off early and we're friends, right_?" Rory heard over the radio in his ear causing him to stop gathering his belongings. He tapped the rail he had his hand on nervously, looking at his watch before putting two fingers up to his ear, "Yes…I'll do it. You go home, Avery." He heard a sigh of relief and a short 'thanks'.

Then static.

Rory stood still. Then gave a frustrated, childish stomp of his foot. He looked at his watch again. He had ten minutes to fix the circuit, until he was officially off schedule. He marched moodily down the hall, hearing an angry clomp from the metal below him every time his feet hit the ground.

Rory grumbled, throwing open the door to the power distribution center. He sat down in the nearest chair, rolled the chair towards nearest computer, completely ignoring the amazing view of the kingdom's skyscrapers, turned and stopped himself when he reached the desk. Rory waved his hand, awakening the holographic machine. He pulled up a picture of the city's power grid, his eyes gravitating towards the one coil flashing red amongst many other orange. He put up his pointer finger and thumb to the red coil, then separating them, enlarging the coil until he could see a holographic display of its wires and control panel.

That's when Rory heard footsteps.

He tilted his head up, focused his hearing past all the beep sounds in the room, and closed his eyes.

Multiple footsteps. Rory frowned and scratched his head. He was supposed to be the only one in the power plant now. Maybe Avery had returned?

Rory turned back to the computer, pulling up the security cameras.

His eyes widened.

Who were these people?

There were people in red military uniforms, holding either spears or machine guns, running down the hallway towards the very room he resided in. They had nothing but red on them, as if drenched in blood. Rory stood quickly, stumbling over to the door and pressing the small emergency lockdown button.

The green glow of the door turned red.

He ran back to the computer, sat down, and switched to the camera just outside the room. The red ones were repeatedly tapping the open button. He heard small muffled chatter, and turned the volume up slightly.

"_What are you idiots doing? Open the damn door."_

"_It's sealed shut, boss."_

"_Then force it open! I haven't trained you to sit around like bumbling buffoons."_

Rory frowned upon seeing a new character enter the camera's line of sight. She wore a dark black cloak. Her sandy blonde hair was cut short. And Rory had never seen her before in his life.

He rolled the chair over to the nearest communications Radio.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Rory McKnight from the Lyraeu Central Electrical power plant. We have trespassers and they are armed." There were a few moments of silence.

"_Mr. McKnight this is Commander William Schue, you said there were trespassers at the power plant?"_

"Yes! Yes they are here without authority and I don't know what to do-"

Rory cringed when he heard a loud bang outside the door. _"Mr. McKnight please, stay with me. What do they look like?"_

"Uh, ok their wearing strange red uniforms. They look military. But the kingdom's colors are blue and black so I know they're not part of the army." Rory scratched the back of his head. _"Red uniforms? Could they be from Astral?"_

Rory thought, "No, my mother was from Astral. That kingdom has a more maroon color. This is red. A deep, blood red."

"_So it's not Astral…Ok, Mr. McKnight just stay there, we're coming, ok?"_

"Yes, yes ok I'll stay here. Hurry, please." He turned off the radio, wanting to keep this 'invasion' from reaching the public eye.

Just as Rory was about to turn around he felt something cool on the back of his head.

"Well. Seems as though we got lucky, boys. Now we don't have to read the directions to this thing."

The female voice was right behind him.

Rory cursed himself internally. He didn't hear them open the door in his haste to contact someone.

She turned him around.

It was the one with the black cloak.

She pressed the barrel of her gun to his forehead.

Rory went cross-eyed looking at it.

"The guy on the radio called you McKnight, correct?"

Rory didn't say anything.

She pushed on his head, "I said, He called you McKnight, correct?"

Rory nodded vigorously.

"Well, McKnight, I need you to do me a favor." She smirked with a dark glint in her brown eyes.

"A-and that would be?" Rory muttered nervously.

She put the gun down, smiling with the red ones standing still behind her.

"I need you to shut off the city's power supply."

. . . .

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism, thanks ~Gale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Glee.

**12:20AM **

**Puck **

**Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Lyraneu: Transportation.**

"_Ok Puck. You know what to do. Get in, look for McKnight, and get out."_

Puck nodded, "Yessir Mr. Schue."

He turned around, holding on to the bullet train rail with one hand, the other holding his gun.

He looked at his team of eight, "Ok men! As you may very well know, Commander Schue called in. Somethin's up at the power plant." A couple of them nodded, "It's our job to figure out what. Johannason, Mickey, York, your with me. The rest of you are with Finn." He gestured to his best friend who stood next to him.

"Finn, you take Jax, Kent and Zhang, go around back, we'll meet up in the central chambers. If anything happens and you can't get there, fall back and we'll find another rout, crystal?" Finn saluted, "Clear." Puck smirked, "Alrighty then," He signaled him to open the doors.

As soon as they opened, the wind whipped around the inside of the car they were in. Puck went to the edge and looked down. The power plant was nearly just below the train.

"Activating jumper armor." Puck voiced, followed by the rest of his men. Their armor suits lit up in an electric like green. He looked back at Finn as the holographic visor ran across his eyes, "Let's do this quick."

Then he jumped.

. . . .

Puck felt the familiar adrenalin rush that he always did when jumped.

He felt the air sting his face but it didn't bother him. It only made it all the more awesome.

He flipped to where his feet pointed down at the last second before impact with the ground, in which he landed in a kneeling position.

Puck heard three other clanks of metal behind him. He began walking towards the northern roof doors, placing two fingers to his right ear, "Finn, you groundside?"

He motioned for York to put explosive charges on the door. _"Yes sir, we just grounded on the south wing. We're planting charges as we speak."_ Puck nodded and went to the side of the door with Johannason behind him and York on the opposite side, "detonate charges in five…four…three…two…"

The door was blown off its hinges with a loud bang; a similar sound could be heard not too far off. Puck turned the corner with his gun up and ready.

It was dark. That was for sure. There were long pipes that ran about the hall, wires too. From some of the pipes, steam sprayed.

"Finn. What's your status."

"_We're in some sort of power grid. There are lots of pillars and humming noises."_

"Any contact with the enemy?"

"_Not so far- wait."_

Puck frowned, stopping his trek down the hallway. "Finn? What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Finn? Come on little brother talk to me." Puck said in a worried tone.

"_We found some of those men in red the Commander told us about. Their gone now. We weren't spotted. We needed a place to hide. It looks as if they were patrolling, watch your back Puck."_

"Will do, Hudson."

Puck motioned for his team to follow once again, coming to a small grey metal door. He opened it with a small groan, twisting the lever and pushing on it slowly. He put the barrel of his gun through first, peering around the corner.

The first thing he noticed was another hallway. The second? Footsteps. He quickly shoved himself against the wall closest to them.

The red guards ran past, not seeing them in their haste. Puck watched them go.

Definitely not Astralian warriors. They were too…graceful.

Puck turned and headed the opposite way, he used the map on his holographic visor to guide him.

. . . .

Puck crouched outside yet another door. This time, it led him to his main destination. He placed his ear against it, not bothering to flinch from the cold.

The words inside were muffled yet he could make out a few sentences, "I can't just…the power off." That sounded like the man Commander Schue spoke to. "Sure…do it…go home safely." Puck narrowed his eyes. That was an enemy.

He radioed Finn, "Little bro, you at the rendezvous point?" Puck was a naturally loud man., but even he knew how to be quiet in situations like these.

"_Yes sir. Ready when you are."_

"Let's do this." York placed more charges on the door.

It too, flew off its hinges.

The four of them poured into the room, yelling, "Hands up, now! You are trespassing on government territory, state your business here!" Puck shouted. He made eye contact with Finn from across the room.

A woman in black, standing over a cowering electrician whom Puck assumed to be Rory McKnight, turned to face him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Nothing is easy, is it. Dammit…" she muttered.

"I said state your business here! This is government run territory and you have no authorization to be here-"

The woman snapped her fingers.

All of Puck and his soldiers froze.

He couldn't move.

"You talk too much. Now wait until I'm done with this buffoon, then I'll consider speaking with you." She turned back to Rory, "McKnight, I'll give you one last chance. Shut. Down. The. Power," she lifted the gun at her side, and pointed it as Johannason, "Or the soldiers drop like flies."

Puck felt like he was trapped in a cage, banging and pulling on the bars.

Trying to move.

But he simply couldn't.

He must have missed Rory's answer but judging by the shot that rang out in the room, and Johannason dropping to the ground, Rory had said no.

Puck heard a yell.

Finn's yell.

How had he been able to move?

Finn rushed the woman, who looked too surprised to be anything but that.

Both of them fell to the ground upon impact.

And the trance Puck was in vanished.

"Open fire!"

Bullets flew everywhere; the ones in red had no chance.

Then it was calm again. Finn had the woman pinned to the ground.

Puck walked smugly up to her, squatting down to look at her face. "Cool trick you had but, nothing beats the Puckster. Now, what's your name, miss?"

She grinned, making Puck slightly uncomfortable.

"Sue Sylvester. Nice to make your acquaintance, and as much fun as I've had these past few minutes, I must be on my way." Her eyes focused on something through the glass behind them.

Finn and Puck's heads whipped around to meet the bright lights of a small hovercraft, it's guns pointed right at the room they were in.

. . . .

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism ~Gale


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Glee.

**12:40AM **

**Rachel**

** Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Lyraneu: South Apartment complex.**

I let loose a large yawn, hoisting my boots up on the coffee table in front of me.

"Hey, hey no! Get your filthy feet off of my table. Why are you even here? Get out!" Santana growled at me, shoving my boots right back off.

I pouted, "I need a place to stay, San. You're my only friend in this kingdom!"

"I am _not_ your friend, manhands…but you can stay here. One night only. You bring trouble like honey brings bees." The fiery caramel skinned woman said through gritted teeth.

I smiled my thanks.

"So I heard you've been traveling lately?" I looked back up at Santana with expectant eyes.

She ran a hand through her dark hair, "Yeah, just got back a few days ago. I went to go see Britt." I frowned in thought, "the Erthian elf right? The blonde one?" Santana nodded, blushing slightly, "Aw Sanny, your blushing! That's cute." Santana threw her sandal at my face.

"Anyways," I smiled at her as she hissed, "You heard the news lately?"

I shook my head.

"Well apparently people have been seeing the army running about. Said they have new uniforms, or something." She moved to turn on the TV.

"_-Rod Remington live from the City's main power plant. There seems to be some sort of military commotion going on here. Just minutes ago eight special ops warriors dropped from the upper Bullet train to investigate. There have been shots fired."_

I slowly sat forward, placing my feet on the ground with a thoughtful frown as I listened to the overdramatic news reporter while he continuously gestured to the power plant behind him.

"_We have not yet received a report on any casualties; however, we have been warned that the culprits look like soldiers in red. A warning from the Council states not to go near them. Again, a warning from the Council states not to go near-"_

He was abruptly cut off by an explosion in the background, both he and the camera flinching. I turned my eyes to the background once more, watching smoke rise from a corner of the building with what looked to be a hovercraft of some kind.

"_Sweet Jesus- Ryder, zoom in on that!"_

The camera shot forward, focusing on a black spot in the smoke.

Then that black spot moved forward, revealing a woman with choppy blonde hair.

She cast a sideways glance at the newsman before holding her arm out.

There was a bright, toxic green light.

Then the TV went offline, along with the lights.

I hardly noticed Santana jump up to one of the windows, "Dios mio- the entire city is going out, Rae!"

That caught my attention. I rushed after her, careful not to hit anything in the dark and placed my hands on the glass.

She was right.

Darkness rolled across the city like a tidal wave.

"Santana…We gotta go check that out." Her head turned so fast I'm surprised her neck didn't break, "Are you _crazy_?" I shrugged, holding my thumb and pointer finger an inch apart, "Little bit. Come on San! We can both protect ourselves, not that we'll need to. I just wanna go see what's going on."

I noticed her eyes flash with something…Excitement?

. . . .

"I swear, if my hair gets _any_ sort of messed up, I will _ends_ you." Santana growled from behind me. I just let out a small laugh.

We went down in the city's sewers (which were surprisingly clean for sewers), to navigate our way to the power plant. Of course the police wouldn't let us go through from above. Especially after Santana threatened to rip of one of the officer's arms. Thus the need for project underground.

"Look San, the exit, now you won't have to worry about your hair!" I said, running towards the ladder on the side of the silver wall.

. . . .

We made our way towards the black smoke rather quickly. The hovercraft was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear it. Gunfire, too.

We stopped next to a wall with loud gunshots from just around the corner. I poked my head around to look.

Those red soldiers were there with their backs to us.

So was the Special ops team the Council sent. Or some of them.

I took the gun that I normally didn't use out of my black coat pocket, only to be grabbed by Santana.

"I thought you said no fighting!" she glared at me.

I smirked.

"I never said anything about fighting, San. Those red soldiers have no idea we're here, we can kill them off and get some sort of money reward! You've been telling me you need money to fix your car! And I just want money."

She sighed, taking out her own two pistols from the holsters in her grey jacket, "Let's do this quickly, I wanna go home."

And with that we rounded the corner, and dove for cover.

. . . .

A/N: review and whatnot, I could use criticism ~Gale


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**12:40AM **

**Rachel**

** Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Lyraneu: Central Electrical power plant.**

Two of the Red Guards fell.

Santana and I rolled behind a large shard of metal that had fallen off the building in the explosion on the news. I looked over my left shoulder, shooting down a guard that hadn't noticed us behind them yet.

I cringed back when a couple bullets hit close to my face.

I noticed Santana scoot away from the edge of the shard, a scowl on her face, before turning right back out and firing off her pistol.

I heard someone shout off in the distance, "I don't think their enemies, Sir."

Unfortunately, I couldn't listen in very well. One of the red guards had the nerve to walk right up to our hiding place.

I acted too quick for him, punching his throat.

He stumbled back in shock, lowering his gun.

That's when I surged forward, delivering a roundhouse kick to his ribs, and spinning around to shoot him in the face.

I grabbed the front of his uniform, using his body as a shield from the rest of the Red Guards.

I didn't need it for long.

The last Red Guard fell.

I dropped the body, turned to Santana as she walked over to me and smiled, "See? Wasn't that bad! I bet you had fun-" "Put your hands up! You are unauthorized to be here!"

I turned around in surprise to see one of the special ops officers.

There were only four.

"We're here to help." Santana said in a sickly sweet voice.

The officer's face was stony, "Cuff 'em, York."

I sighed internally, "Is that really necessary?"

The officer looked down at them with a frown before glancing back up at us, placing them back in their cases. "No…I guess they're not. But no funny business." Another came by, "I appreciate your helping us but it wasn't needed," Said a guard, walking to stand in front of us.

He looked like a street walker. Real rugged. He had a Mohawk with naturally sun kissed skin, which was a rarity in Lyraneu considering it was always surrounded by clouds.

"I'm Lt. Commander Noah Puckerman. You can and will call me Puck. I find it odd that you just happen to be here in the middle of an invasion." He scowled at us.

Santana and I exchanged glances. "Look. Mr. Puck. Without us you'd be dead like the rest of your men," I jerked my head in the direction of a black armored body in a mix of red, "You need to thank us, not take us prisoners." Puck didn't look convinced, "You're both coming in for questioning, not as prisoners but as witnesses. I'm sure the Council would be delighted to talk to you."

Damn.

. . . .

This was the second time today I had been in the Council Tower. And this time it wasn't for an assignment. I took the time to really look at the inside this time. It had shiny marble tiles with black flowery patterns twisting and turning on it.

I smirked at myself in the reflection.

The walls were metallic silver, like the outside of most of the buildings in the city. It didn't surprise me. Though the kingdom's colors were black and blue it seemed to have a knack for silver. A knack that the kingdom Frost was aware of, and did not take kindly to considering it's their main color.

I personally thought it made no sense.

They were creatures of ice for crying out loud! Shouldn't they have been blue?

I shrugged the thought off, focusing in on the flowers and the fancy waterfall that ran along the walls.

I stepped up a medium sized staircase with black carpeting. Or rather I was shoved by the officer, Finn I think his name was? Something stupid like that.

Puck was in front of me, with Santana in front of him looking pissed.

I snickered to myself.

Finn hit me across the back of my head, light enough not to hurt me but hard enough to draw attention, "I thought we said no talking. We discussed this in the train."

I rolled my eyes. What a pushover. The conversation in the train was enough to know that Finn did anything and everything Puck told him to, no questions asked.

"We weren't talking, Finnept, calm down." Santana hissed from in front of me. I'm sure Finn glared at her from the devious smile she flashed before turning back around.

We came to a stop in a bowl-looking dip in the floor with a platform in the center.

Finn shoved me on before stepping on himself.

I wasn't ready when it jolted upwards, resulting in me falling into Puck, who was quick to throw me off of him and right into the arms of Finn, who steadied me before stepping back. "Watch yourself. The platform moves." He said smugly.

I opened my mouth to reply, "That's enough, Finn Hudson. Show some respect." I turned my head at the new voice.

Lo and behold.

We were now in the presence of the Council.

. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/n: I do not own Glee

**1:00AM **

**Puck **

**Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Lyraneu: Council Tower.**

Puck snapped to attention.

He held a high level of respect for the men and women before him. That was not about to change.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn doing the same.

The head Councilman, Romulus Lock, stood up slowly, raising his hand to signify for him and Finn to relax.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Council. As you know, at 12:20AM this morning I received a distress call from Commander William Schue. During a firefight with the invaders, these two," He gestured to the women behind him, "aided me and my men in defeating them."

Councilman Romulus looked down at them from the high pedestal's each of them sat on. "And what might their names be?" Puck looked expectantly behind him. York nudges them forward.

The caramel skinned one spoke first, her voice firm and confident, "My name is Santana Lopez. It's an honor to be in your presence, Council." She nodded.

The other was hesitant, scanning around the room, as if silently judging us all.

After what seemed to be forever, she took in a large breath, "I'm Rachel Berry…I also, am honored to be here." She sighed out.

Puck turned to look back at the Council.

They were muttering to each other. Puck watched with a stoic expression.

He focused on the three in the middle, the only ones that really had any say in…anything. On the left was Cyrus Ulcovich. He was the youngest of the three elders. Puck would say he was also the most impatient.

To the right was Jordan Ralph, the female elder. She was by far the most respected, being the first woman to have a seat on the Council. She fought the Council before them with blood sweat and tears. And eventually it paid off.

Then in the center was Puck's idol. Romulus Loch.

He was the oldest person in the kingdom of Lyraneu. And certainly the wisest. He made all the shots. Nobody knew much about his past, only that he had a rough childhood.

Puck straightened again when Romulus stood, "Cyrus, Jordan and I will handle this. The rest of you, leave." He addressed the other, younger Council members. They did so out of respect but with a small amount of reluctance.

One or two of them glared at the women behind Puck.

Once they were gone Romulus turned his green eyes onto the four on the platform, specifically Rachel and Santana.

He pointed at the two of them, "Why are you here?"

Santana frowned, "Your guard dogs made us come. Which is ok but..-" Cyrus narrowed his eyes, "We mean, why are you _here_. In the city. Our tablets say you are not Lyraneu born citizens. Ms. Lopez, it states you were born in the southern wilds. The Red kingdom." Santana crossed her arms, "And Ms. Berry it states you were born in a nomadic clan. You are at the pilgrimage age but what possessed you to come to Lyraneu?"

Once Cyrus was finished speaking the two women were frowning at each other. "I guess…I just felt a need to be here." Rachel said. Santana nodded, "Same reason. It's like a strange pull." Romulus' eyes narrowed and widened. Jordan sucked in a breath, "Romulus…You are correct. It is them." She pointed a bony finger towards the four of us.

Puck stepped forward, "Um, no disrespect, but what are you talking about?" The Council elders looked back at him. Cyrus hissed an explanation, "The prophecy! The four of you are

part of the prophecy! Chosen ones! Among many others. You are supposed to save us! All of us! It is your destiny, your path, your-" "Cyrus! You are worrying them." Romulus smoothly interrupted.

Finn tilted his head with a confused expression, "What are you talking about?" Romulus turned his gaze over to him. "You all have learned of the First Ancestors?" They nodded. Every child knows about the Firsts. It's learned in the early stages of school. Long ago when civilization was still being created, the firsts battled the great Shadows that were keeping us from progressing. There were about twenty of them, though.

"You are four of the descendants. Destined to save us from the Shadows that are returning." Romulus said in a hushed tone.

The room was quiet, until a guard burst through the doors, running as fast as his short legs could carry him. He skidded to a halt at the edge closest to the Council, on the platform. "My Lords! I bring news! The Red Army they are…Commander Schue's forces are being overrun by them! They are headed for the Council Tower! You must evacuate for precautions!" The small man gasped out.

Romulus' eyes narrowed. Puck grabbed his gun off his back, "Finn, contact Jax, York and Zhang, get them ready to defend the Council at all costs-" Cyrus interrupted him, "No. You and Finn take yourselves and these women. Go find the other descendants. Take them to elven lands. The elves will know what to do"

Puck hesitated, "How will we know where to find the others?"

Jordan tapped away at her tablet.

"We've uploaded their current positions and ID's into each of your tablets. Now hurry. The elves will answer the questions you have. All you have to do is reach them. Whatever you do, do not let the Shadows catch you." The three of the elders nodded to each of them.

Puck didn't know what that last sentence meant but he didn't hesitate this time. He turned and ran.

. . . .

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism ~Gale (Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I ran into a bit of trouble)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Glee

Guest: Thank you. I look forward to you reading it.

Gllover22: Thank you for the compliments! To answer your question about Quinn, I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Sadly, she doesn't come in until later chapters but she'll get here.

**1:30AM **

**Rachel **

**Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Lyraneu: Sewers**

We had been running through the sewers nonstop. Puck was in the lead while Finn took up the back.

The sound of our feet splashing through puddles echoed throughout the tunnels.

My mind was whirling. Prophecy? Chosen ones? What did the Council mean? I was a thief! An assassin! Not some big shot hero. That was Puck and Finn's game-board. Not mine.

That's when Santana slowed to a stop, "Ok you know what, stop for just two seconds. Where are we even going? What are we doing?" We all turned to look at her.

I stayed silent, glancing at Puck.

The military officer narrowed his eyes at her, "We're following the Council's orders. We're getting out of the city and collecting these other…Chosen ones, and then going to the elves." Finn nodded at his words.

Santana looked incredulous and let out a disbelieving laugh, "We're actually going through with that? It's insane. I mean seriously? Chosen ones? Descendants? I was born in a cardboard box next to a bar. I'm no descendant of any great hero." She waved her arms around.

I still did not utter a word. Listening seemed to be the best option right now.

Puck took a step towards her and leaned down until he was merely inches from her face, "I wouldn't care if you were born in the stomach of a sand worm. The Council says you are a descendant. So you'll come with us, follow my orders, and get your ass to the elven kingdoms without complaint." He poked at her shoulder.

Santana glared, "I'm an assassin. You are not my boss. You are not my Papi. Don't tell me what to do." She growled at him.

Finn grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from Puck, "You don't talk to him like that, you criminal! You do what he says or-"

"Or what, Finn?" All eyes turned to me.

I met each gaze equally, "You're gonna take us by force? Cuff us and drag us across the continent like we're animals?" Finn looked troubled, "No I-" I didn't let him finish, "That's what it sounded like you were going to say." He turned away with the good grace to look ashamed.

I sighed, "Santana, I get it ok. I've been thinking the same thing you have. But we can't fight about this now. Puck is right, the Council gave us an order." She opened her mouth to reply but I held my hand up with a stern gaze fixed on her, "We're criminals, yes, but we both respect the Council. Let's get out of the city and on a sky train before we talk about what to do next." I said while turning to Puck.

Puck nodded, a new admiration shining in his brown eyes. He turned and faced the path ahead, "Rachel's right. Let's just get on a Sky train out of here, and then think of what our next move is. We're a team now."

And with that, we were once again running through the tunnels.

. . . .

Puck poked his head around the corner of the Sky train transit. The bridge to the actual train was just across the way. The problem? There were Red guards collecting civilians. Scanning their ID tags and looking for…us, we think.

Puck turned back around and crouched down, making the hand motion for us to do the same.

"Alright listen up!" he whispered just loud enough for the three for us to hear, "That train goes to Astral. I looked at the map that the Council uploaded earlier in the sewers," He pulled it up; turning it so we could see. He pointed at a map of the Astralian kingdom. There were at least three red blips on it, "The red dots are chosen ones. Look we can pull up their names…" He tapped at one of the dots. A file popped up.

Puck turned it back so we could see. There was a picture of a smiling girl. She had long blonde hair and hypnotic blue eyes. There were black swirls and dots on her cheeks and around her eyes. Elven markings. "This one, Brittaney S. Pierce," I heard Santana suck in a sharp breath from behind me, "It says she's an Erthian elf." Finn spoke up. Santana coughed, "I…I know her." Puck nodded, "Good. Then she'll trust us easier. She's the first one we should go to."

He stood, "Get ready. If we can't get past them we'll have to fight. We'll go in pairs. Rachel, you're with me. If they see you with Santana they'll be more likely to suspect you because of your…well." He gestured to our black cloaks.

I nodded in understanding.

I've had to sneak past many guards and ID scanners before but nothing like this. Nothing this serious. It made me nervous not to have experience with it.

Puck and I split off from Finn and Santana, going to the far right side of the bridge. I saw Finn leading Santana a couple of feet ahead of us.

Puck and I kept our heads low behind some civilians when a Red guard walked past. We moved towards one of the docking gates, standing in line to board the train. The sharp ding of people scanning their ID's was doing nothing to help my nerves.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Santana and Finn stepping onto the train without trouble.

It was Puck and I's turn to scan our ID's. I pulled out my tablet, flipping it over to show the barcode on the back, running it through the green light of the drone sitting atop the gate.

It dinged. I went through with no problem.

Puck was another story. His tablet went off like a fire alarm, red lights flashing and a siren wailing. I heard him cuss behind me, shoving me forward and through the silver doors of the train. I nearly hit my face on the wall.

He took the gun off his back, shooting at the hovering drone, "Finn! Disable the gate control panels to close the doors! Rachel! Get to the front of the train! We're leaving earlier than planned!" I made my way through a crowd of panicked people who were running out of the doors, to Santana. "San! Let's go!"

We ran through the automatic car doors, careful not to get our feet tangled up. The aisles were annoyingly narrow.

Most of the cars were empty, which was good. Then we opened the last door.

A surprised looking red guard jumped back.

Santana and I only stared at him.

"Uh…Hi. Were you looking for something-" the ring of a gunshot sounded in the room. I turned around to come face to face with Santana's pistol. "Santana was that necessary?" I whined. She only shrugged, shoving her way past me and into the control room. "One less to worry about. Get on the com." She gestured to the small microphone.

I stood in front of it, pressing the button at its base, "Uh. Puck. We're here. We're about to go ahead and depart…ok?" What else was I supposed to say? It's not like he could talk back.

I watched Santana work away at the controls. "Hold on, Rae, we're getting out of here." I looked out the window in the front, seeing the train move away from the transit.

It hooked onto one of the wires that ran from kingdom to kingdom. I really hoped Puck was right when he said this train went to Astral.

. . . .

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism ~Gale


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Glee.

**1:55AM **

**Rachel **

**Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Astral: Skytrain**

We eventually met up with Puck and Finn who seemed unharmed, while sweeping for other Red Guards.

The only noise was the hum of the wires outside carrying the train.

Santana decided it'd be in her best interest to stay in the control room at the front of the train to 'make sure we don't die or something' as she put it. Honestly? I think she just needed time to herself. Puck, Finn and I sat in a couple of seats across from each other, a small table in between us with a wine bottle and glasses sitting on it. Puck had been sifting through the Chosen One files. Most likely memorizing names and races.

Finn was fiddling with a screw in the wall.

I don't know if he was tightening it or loosening it, and frankly I didn't care. I was too busy thinking about what happens when we get to Astral. The Erthian elf, Brittaney, was Santana's friend. So getting her to join us wouldn't be a problem. But the others? Why would they leave behind their lives to come with us? We hardly have any information on this situation ourselves.

I absently sipped at a small glass of wine. trying to distract myself from the tornado that was my mind. I noticed Puck pouring himself a glass as well, placing his tablet down. "So Rachel…We never really got a chance to get to know one another." I raised an eyebrow in retaliation. "So far, I know you are human, you were born in a moving clan, you are an assassin which by the way, I will have to address you and Santana about some day,"

I gave him a small smile, "And I know you're also a Chosen One or whatever." He finished. I leant back into the leathery chair.

"Well…There's not that much that your missing, Noah." I put my glass down. He waved my claim off, "There's always something. Where were you born? Parents? Siblings?"

I turned my head to look out the small window next to Finn. "Fair enough. I was born in a moving clan near the Northern Pastures. You know the ones just below Frostisian country?" He nodded.

"My family…I don't know. We have beliefs about spirit and body being two different entities. But anyways, I left. Obviously." I looked at Puck again, "I don't have any siblings. I do have two dad's though. That's all there really is to know." I shrugged at him.

Puck didn't seem to mind. "Yeah same with me. Not much to know. I was born and raised in Lyraneu. Mom took care of me. My father was never around. I have a younger brother and a younger sister but I don't see much of them."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a younger sibling-" "I'm an only child!" Both Puck and my heads turned to Finn, who was beginning to look a little flustered. "I-I'm an only child and the only other family I have is my mom…My dad died in war with the Southern Wilds militia. I…I want to be like him some day." Finn stated, before going back to his screw.

The radio dinged on, and Santana's voice came out, "Hey guys? We'll be in Astral in about fifteen minutes so…Just a heads up."

I looked down while Puck snuggled into his seat, probably to take a quick nap.

Everything was quiet again.

A/N: Review and whatnot I could use the criticism ~Gale


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Glee.

I know most of you are eager to see Quinn. Sorry to say she'll be here in 4 or 5 chapters. I didn't want to immediately introduce her yet but I swear it'll be soon.

**1:55AM **

**Puck **

**Five weeks prior to Catalyst theft **

**Kingdom of Astral: Docking Platforms.**

Puck had been leading the quartet through the crowds of Astralian citizens. Most gave Finn and Rachel strange looks because they stood out among the tanned skinned people.

While Lyraneu was covered in clouds, hardly seeing the sunlight, Astral bathed in it. It was known as the best vacationing spot.

A money magnet.

Puck and Santana were rather dark skinned because of their heritage while Finn and Rachel were a very pasty white.

The four of them walked lazily down the sun-beat sidewalk. Santana was currently giving directions from just behind Puck, with her tablet in hand.

"It shows Britt at the Astral Science Academy. That shouldn't be more than a five or six minute walk from where we are now." Santana mumbled. Puck scratched his head and gazed around at the tall buildings that dared to touch the sky.

"Where are we, exactly?" He questioned. Santana looked down at the tablet once more.

She squinted, "It says we're at an intersection of the streets Grove and Forefront. Weird names." Puck nodded.

"Rachel, Finn, get out from under there. We're moving again." Puck said impatiently, gazing at the two. They were currently seated in some chairs under a small visor that belonged to a café.

Finn sat up with a tired groan while Rachel didn't budge, "It's too damn hot, Puck, Finn and I aren't built for heat." She said, fanning herself. Finn nodded once, leaning on a streetlamp. Puck scoffed, "And you think Santana and I are?"

Santana took this moment to place herself in the conversation, "Actually, I can. I was born in the Southern Wilds. You know. Middle of the desert." The three glared at her.

Puck sighed, "Let's just go. The sooner we find the Academy the sooner we can rest."

. . . .

Once inside the Academy Science wing, Santana took the lead, wanting to be the first to greet the elf.

She refused to have it any other way.

And it didn't take long to find her amongst many people with dark hair and lab coats.

"Britt! Brittaney!" Santana yelled with a wave.

A light blonde head turned, her face morphing into a grin once she laid eyes on the fiery girl.

Puck, Rachel and Finn stood back as they embraced in a hug.

. . . .

A/N: Review and whatnot, I could use criticism ~Gale


End file.
